moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lillian Felheart
My Backstory and Sacrifices Welcome stranger to my wiki page. You wish to know the story of Lillian Felheart? Sit back and I will explain the tale of how it all unfolded. Who am I? My name is Lillian Felheart. Initially named Lillian Sparkbolt, I am a demon hunter machinist who fought hard to bring an end to the legion by reverse engineering their technology for use against them. Growing Up As a child I was always fascinated with warlock magic and began practicing it at an early age. As I grew up I began to take interest in the technological constructs used by the legion and how they could be used to benefit my warlock magic practices. I began to be shunned and looked down upon for my warlock magic practices until eventually I was exiled to the Outland from Gnomergan for attempting to develop fel technologies. They questioned by true alliances and the dangers of it. I spent time in a secret encampment run by goblins and gnomes that was designed for housing demons and all kinds of other hostile creatures of the outland.(See "The Encampment Invasion" for more info on it). I managed to defeat all the demons by using their fel cannon technology against them and take over what was left of the gnome encampment. Eventually from the ruins of that encampment I formed an organization called "Felreaver Spy Syndicate"; An organization consisting of Goblins and Gnomes with the sole purpose of discovering technologies to utilize against the legion and bring it down.(See "Felreaver Spy Syndicate" for more info.) Eventually with the legion defeated, I began to coordinate efforts to find and locate the worlds still infected with demons of the legion that would pose the greatest threats. In turn it was discovered that many Illidari here on Azeroth were putting other Illidari in great danger. The technology we discovered in felreaver syndicate allows for the ability to harvest demons in a much safer way. However when we presented the technology to the Illidari and told them of the dangers they were putting people in, most of the laughed us off. It is because of this that one of our priorities has been to deal with those Illidari who are crassly putting innocent lives in danger. Personality Growing up Lillian Felheart would be described as very curious and inquisitive. She was always one to question the decisions of high tinkers and tending to prefer to work independently rather than in groups of teams. She was non the less very social and only began to get secretive about many things in her teen years. As she got older she began to question High Tinkers even more and more and diverge into some very forbidden and dark types of tinkering. This lead to her banishment from Gnomergan. She can overall be described as a very assertive, tough-as-nails gnome that paves her own path and destiny. The nature Demon Hunter Machinism and how it penetrates the very mind and essence of a person, means that it shifts depending on demonic powers that one has absorbed and the type of fel magic. However almost universally regardless of what demon Lillian has absorbed and other of the Felreaver Spy Syndicate Infantry, there are a few traits that remain distinct aside from her standard personality. She can be described as heavily eccentric and times with an occasionally tendency to delight destructive and downright reckless practices. Lillian can be described as someone who is heavily emotional, but yet at times strongly disconnected from others. Non the less has a very strong will and a very capable leader. Goals In Battle for Azeroth, the primary goal of Felreaver Spy Syndicate is protect Azeroth and that includes the dispatching of foes who may present a threat to here. This includes to healing of Azeroth's wounds, shutting down potential world wide threats and dealing with destructive actions of the Horde and Alliance. Another goal of Felreaver Spy Syndicate is to expand our knowledge and technology. The goblins that are apart of us also is their knowledge to benefit themselves financially and are often seen doing mercenary work. The Encampment Invasion One day the encampment was compromised and nearly everyone at the camp was killed by a group of invading demons. These demons were using fel cannons to attack the goblin/gnome encampment. After some quick thinking I managed to create a signal that caused the Fel cannons to be tricked into thinking that demons attacking us were actually gnomes. This killed all the demons assailing us. Upon taking over the camp, we discovered a lot of never before seen technology by goblins and gnomes that was sitting in protected storage. Some of was unfinished and some of it was insignificant, but some of it was very powerful and one of the inventions was a type of spectral vision ocular implants that could allow people to see and sense heat signatures. One of the surviving inmates was blinded by the explosion. We gave him those implants as an experiment and ocular implants did exactly what they described they would and this gnome who was once an inmate was always able to see demons and infiltrators no matter the situation. Due to the incredible value of these implants, it became policy to outfit all new infantry joining the organization with these implants. Felreaver Spy Syndicate A notable goblin also faced banishment from Bilegwater Cartel for studying legion technology. Despite being a goblin, this goblin realized that all the moola in the world is of no use if one is dead. As such, the organization consisted mostly of goblin/gnome warlocks and rogues that were banished for similar activities or either recruited directly by us. Through this organization massive breakthroughs were made. After the discovery of spectral ocular implants, many other discoveries soon followed as more technology was discovered and ideas came about. Soon we discovered that it was possible to store demon souls in certain types of constructs using soul stones. It was however extremely dangerous, but eventually we found a much safer way to significantly reduce the danger of storing and harvesting the power of demon souls for use. Upon the release of the Illidari, we also observed their capabilities and upon studying their demon hunting tactics we developed mechanical wings, a particle decombulator-reconfigator for taking on mechanized demon forms and a few long range fel beam attacks. The discoveries proved absolutely invaluable and ultimately made us strong enough to make a secret assault on Argus. Demon Hunter Machinist Specs Felreaver Spy Syndicate outfits its infantry with 3 protocols for assault. Nova Protocal, Destruction Protocal and Evasion Protocal are described as follows: Nova Protocol is a tanking spec in which the user utilizes multiple forms of fel defenses as well as projectile utility. This can include things like fel shields and launching fel bombs at enemies. Destruction Protocol is a dps spec that focuses on dealing deadly close combat damage via deadly mechanical warglaives and tendrils that attack the enemy with great forces. Evasion Protocol is a dps spec that stealth and focuses on dispatching the enemy over a period of time through cunning. They have the greatest mobility. Category:Characters Category:Gnome